The End
by KarixTakayuya
Summary: When the fire extinguisher doesn't stop the fire, the entire story of Death Note and Another Note is altered.


Spoilers! I'd recommend reading Death Note Another Note, and Death Note before reading this fic.

I do not own Death Note or Another Note, or else there would be tons of what if endings! (And L would defeat Kira)

--

Many questions start the same, but all have different results. What if...? What if the sun went away? What if the grass wasn't greener? What if there were no wars? What if we lived in the future?

What if they hadn't died?

What if they had?

–

Naomi stared into the flames. At this point, she was sure the shock had numbed her senses.

The fire wasn't going out, the extinguisher was almost empty.

As the fire quickly spread around the room, she heard a woman scream and wasn't sure if it was herself or someone who lived in the building.

She felt a sting on her legs, having not noticed the flames coming closer.

There were tears stinging her eyes, she wasn't going to make it was she? She wasn't going to ever return to the FBI, even though she had chosen to when this was all over. She wasn't going to hear L congratulate her on solving the case, he'd probably have someone else finish it, even though the killer was right in front of her. What would Ray think? Would L consider her a failure?

Naomi dropped the empty fire extinguisher.

She looked at him. He was grinning like a mad man, she was sure he'd be cackling if it weren't for the pain of the fire.

He'd won, she'd lost. Game over.

Her last thought, should it have ended this way?

–

He opened his eyes slightly. He'd won hadn't he? Why did he still feel pain? Was he eternally suffering for murdering them?

All he saw was light, a blinding light in his face.

Naomi, had she died? He surely hoped so, just the fact that she'd shown up as he was dieing meant that she'd figured it out. She'd solved his impossible case.

He felt something press against his arm.

Didn't they realize he was in pain? Oh, right, eternal suffering...

He turned his head just a little to see the person, seemed to be a doctor.

Hmm, that was odd. B felt that it would've been more suffering if that had been L causing him pain.

He continued to stare at the man who seemed focused intently on his arm.

"There." The person said.

"There what?" Beyond asked.

The man jumped. "You're awake!?"

"Yes." Beyond stated.

"You're lucky you made it out alive, with the burns you have I didn't expect you you awake for a few months!" The man said, still shocked.

"..." He was alive?

"You should conserve your energy, people heal faster in there sleep." The doctor said.

"I'd rather just die." Beyond glared slightly at nothing in particular.

Though, it seemed his body argued otherwise and Beyond was soon engulfed in a pitch black slumber.

–

A few months had passed and the doctors had, surprisingly, not asked how he got the burns, who he was, or any personal information. Though it wasn't like Beyond minded, he would've lied anyway, but it was suspicious.

The nurse came in to give him his lunch, he'd strongly protested living on whatever they'd put in the IVs once he could move easily.

He didn't bother thanking her, it was her job to do this not her own will. She probably wouldn't really care much if he died anyway.

"Excuse me." He said getting her attention.

"Um, yes?" She said, a little confused because he hadn't talked to her, or anyone in the in the hospital, since the doctor when he'd first woken up.

"I'm just curious as to why no one has bothered to ask any personal information about me, for all you know I could some terrorist."

She blinked and grabbed a clipboard from the end of the bed. "A relative of yours had already filled out the required information, mister Ryuzaki."

"?" Had Naomi lived?

"If that's all..."

Beyond nodded, he didn't think she'd be useful to finding out whether of not it was Naomi.

–

"Sir?"

Beyond looked up at the sound of the doctors voice.

"I hope you'll be happy to know you'll be able to leave in a few weeks time."

"Doctor. I'd like to know who filled out my papers."

"Oh, your brother, the one who brought you in." He said,

Brother? Not Naomi? "If he's around, I'd like to see him."

"He's not in the building at the moment, though I'll send him straight here when he does come, ok?"

"Eh, sure, I suppose. You wouldn't know where to get some strawberry jam, coffee, or tea, would you?"

"Oh, I suppose I could get you some coffee, how would you like it?"

"Doesn't matter, as long as there's a lot of sugar."

–

Yep, just a what if story. Hopefully you've already gotten an idea of what the particular what ifs are, if not, that just gives the story more suspense! Other than that... I guess I'll update soon.


End file.
